


Beauty and the Barista

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Post, F/F, Sara Lance/Siobhan Smythe - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: A quiet night at the coffee shop was all Sara Lance could ask for. When the cutest barista in town has the evening shift, Sara tries to shoot her shot and get Siobhan Smythe to open up to her.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Siobhan Smythe, Sara Lance/Siobhan Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Beauty and the Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Today was my birthday so I wanted to post something to share my happiness with all of you! This is my first work for this ship (and I couldn't find it in the ship selecter, which is weird) so I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments, please.

Jitters, one of Starling City’s most visited places. Just as any other night, the coffee shop was packed with business people on their way home, young couples on dates or people who just wanted a cup of good coffee. And then there was Sara Lance. She was the only one who wasn’t on her way home after a busy day at the office, who wasn’t on a date with someone and who wasn’t there just for a cup of coffee. Though she did have a cup standing in front of her, there was no denying the real reason she was there: Siobhan Smythe, the cutest barista in town. Siobhan was the only barista in all of Starling City who could make Sara’s heart pound harder and faster in her chest. She was even the only girl the blonde had eyes for. That’s why she spent every evening in the coffee shop, hoping for even a glance of the brunette. Hoping for even a split second of alone time with the barista to hopefully ask her out. And that night would be the night. As the only barista keeping the shop open for the evening, she would have a lot of time to talk because who would be crazy enough to get coffee in the middle of the night? 

Sara was sitting in her usual chair. It was close enough to have a clear view of the counter but not too close so whoever was behind it wouldn’t notice her staring. Especially not Siobhan. She stood up slowly and walked over to the counter with a smile. _“Hey.”_

Siobhan looked over to the blonde and put up a polite smile. _“Hey, Sara. What can I get you? The usual again?”_ She took a cup from the cupboard and got the machine ready to make Sara’s coffee.

The blonde smiled and nodded. _“The usual again, please. But that’s not all.”_ She smiled while putting the money for her drink on the counter. When she looked up, all she saw was the barista concentrating on doing her job.

 _“And what would that be?”_ Siobhan finished making coffee for Sara and put the cup in front of her customer. _“I should probably tell you our chocolate cake’s all out for today. I know you like it.”_

Sara smiled. _“You know me so well. But no, I’m not asking for a piece of chocolate cake, though it really is the best in town.”_ She chuckled and took the change Siobhan had given her. _“I want to take you out. Like, on a real date. What do you say?”_ She smiled, hoping for a good reaction.

  
Siobhan looked at the blonde with a tilted head. _“You’re asking me out? On a date?”_ She frowned a bit before bursting out in laughter. _“That’s a good one. You’re funny, Sara.”_

Sara frowned and followed Siobhan when she walked around to prepare for the next customer. _“I’m not joking, Siobhan. I really like you and I want to take you out. Come on. Just one date.”_ She leaned in at the counter to get closer to the brunette.

 _“No.”_ Siobhan put a cup under the coffee maker. _“No, Sara. I’m sorry, but I can’t. I shouldn’t.”_ She squatted down to look for something in the cabin under the counter. She watched the door open and saw two new customers walk in. _“Now please get back to your seat. I have customers.”_

“Please?” Sara followed the brunette to the ordering point of the coffee shop. _“It’s just one date.”_ She took a step to the side to let someone else order.

 _“No, Sara. Look, you’re nice and cute but I can’t.”_ She turned away from the blonde and to the new customers. _“Hi there. What can I get you today?”_ After writing down the orders, she walked over to the coffee machine and looked at Sara sitting back on her chair. Not only did she not look sad like Siobhan had expected, but she looked as if she was deep in thought.

**_Half an hour later_ **

Sara got up to order another cup of coffee, her third that day. When she got to the counter, a rude man walked past her and started ordering after bumping against her shoulder. _“Hey! Watch it!”_

The man didn’t even pay attention to Sara and ordered his coffee. 

Siobhan listened to the man make rude suggestion after rude suggestion about how to make his coffee. If she didn’t know better, she’d be thinking he was telling her how to do her job. _“Alright. Is that everything?”_

Sara listened in on the conversation, which wasn’t difficult to do anyway. With everything he said, the urge to punch him in Sara got bigger and she couldn’t help but make her hand into a fist. After she heard Siobhan calmly ask if the man wanted anything else and saw the man get ready to throw yet another insult towards the woman she adored, all thoughts left her head. _“Hey! Be nicer, jerk!”_ Not giving him a chance to even open his mouth, Sara’s fist flew forward as soon as the man’s head was faced her way. The clearly hearable cracking sound that went through the shop came from Sara’s wrist and fingers as soon as her fist hit the Englishman’s jaw. 

A few seconds of complete silence fell but those were broken when the man got back up. _“Some right hook you got there, love.”_ He took his cup of coffee and walked out with a shaking head while also rubbing his cheek.

Siobhan rushed over to the blonde and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer on her way over. _“Sara! Are you ok?”_ She got to the proudly smiling woman on the other side of the counter and took a look at her hand. There were a couple of small wounds but nothing serious.

 _“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Siobhan.”_ Sara’s smile changed from proud to kind and warm. _“Jerk should’ve never set foot in here.”_ She looked at the glass door.

 _“Here, put this on your hand for a bit.”_ Siobhan held the ice pack on the blonde’s hand and supported it with her other hand. _“Are you sure you’re ok? That was a pretty hard punch.”_ She chuckled. _“Pretty hearable too.”_ In the meantime, three new customers had come in for some coffee but they had to wait. Siobhan had to take care of Sara first.

Sara smiled at the brunette and used her free hand to put it on the woman’s cheek. _“I’m fine. That wasn’t even that hard a punch. You go take care of your customers, ok?”_

Siobhan nodded and took Sara’s left hand off her cheek and onto the ice pack. _“Ok. Um… Thank you for what you did. He really was a jerk, but you know what they say.”_ She sighed. _“Client knows best.”_

 _“Unless the barista’s the cutest and smartest one in town.”_ Sara chuckled and got back to her seat, occasionally lifting the ice pack to look at her hand. It didn’t hurt but it was like a trophy. She punched a jerk and got close to Siobhan. It was a double win. 

Siobhan walked over to the counter and took the order of the new clients. She couldn’t help but look over at the blonde who helped her a couple of times. And every time she did, she had a soft smile on her face she couldn’t explain.

**_An hour later_ **

Two more coffees later, Sara got up to leave and call it a day. She thought she had a better chance to ask Siobhan out the next day and took her leather jacket. She walked over to the counter to pay but suddenly felt the desperate need to use the facilities. Halfway to the barista, she took a left turn and headed to the bathroom.

Siobhan watched Sara get closer with her leather jacket on and put up a smile, though she felt a little bit of unexplainable sadness when the thought of the blonde leaving got into her mind. _“Closing your…”_ Before she could finish, Sara had taken a turn and opened the door to the bathroom. When Siobhan chuckled, one of the doors opened and someone walked in. The brunette smiled and walked over to the register. _“How can I help you today?”_

The new customer walked over to Siobhan and pointed a gun at her. _“Give me the money. Now!”_

Instantly, Siobhan put up her hands and opened the register. _“Ok. Just relax. Give me a minute.”_ She tried pushing the button for the silent alarm but couldn’t find it.

Sara walked out of the bathroom. _“Alright, Siobhan. What do I owe y…”_ She looked up and saw the man standing in front of the woman with a gun pointed at her face. _“Seriously? What is wrong with this city?_ ” She sighed and put up her hands. How was she supposed to solve this? She started walking slowly. _“Don’t shoot. I just want to talk. Look, I’m unarmed.”_ She hit her jacket open to show her sides.

The man looked over at Sara. _“Keep filling the bag, coffee girl.”_ He pointed the gun at the brunette. _“Don’t get too close. What do you want?”_

 _“The lady said relax. You don’t look relaxed.”_ She smiled softly at the criminal and took a couple more steps forward. _“I just want to talk. Just hand me the gun and we’ll have a chat. Ok?”_ She held out her hand for him to put the weapon in. 

_“No. You can’t stop me. I’m leaving with this money and if anyone’s thinking of calling the cops, I’d start thinking of your family when they find out they have a funeral to plan!”_ He looked around with his gun still pointed at Sara. 

Sara sighed. _“You can still walk away from this. Just hand me the gun. Please.”_ She smiled and held out her hand a bit more, almost touching the weapon.

He hesitated a little. _“Fine.”_ The criminal slowly put his gun in her hand and let go of it. 

_“Thanks.”_ Sara put the gun on her back after making sure the safety was on and sat the man down. _“We’re going to have to call the cops, ok? I’m sorry but you threatened a lot of people with a gun and tried to rob this place. You’ll probably get some time in prison.”_ She looked over at Siobhan, who had already pressed the silent alarm button as soon as the criminal focused on the blonde.

Siobhan walked around the counter with a shockingly fast heartbeat, even considering she was almost robbed at gunpoint. _“Yes.”_ She hugged Sara.

 _“Yes, what?”_ Sara hugged back with a smile and let go of the brunette after a while. She looked at her with a confused look.

 _“Yes, I’ll go out with you.”_ She smiled at Sara and watched a big smile grow on her face. _“I know what I said earlier but you know almost better than anyone how much I’m here. I don’t have a lot of time outside of work so the time I do have, I prefer to spend with people I know are worth it. And you are.”_ She smiled even wider.

Sara hugged her. _“Thanks. When do you have time? I can do whenever you want.”_ She let go and proudly put her hands on her hips.

Siobhan looked at the time on her watch. _“My shift ends in ten minutes and I’m kind of hungry. How about you wait a little more and we can go grab a bite when the police bring Mr. Criminal away?”_

 _“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”_ Sara smiled and sat down in the chair next to the robber. _“Thanks, by the way.”_

The man looked at her confused and saw the gun aimed at him. _“What for? I threatened you and your friend.”_

 _“Yeah, but if you hadn’t, I’d be on my way home right now. And I’d be not even a step closer to getting that date.”_ She kept the gun aimed at him and smiled kindly, which was a weird combination. 

**_Half an hour later_ **

After bringing the criminal to the cops and handing over the gun, Sara had taken a statement together with Siobhan and had gotten the permission to leave, she’d gotten Siobhan and left for their date. They were walking to a small pizzeria Siobhan liked. 

Sara smiled and looked over at the barista. _“Thanks again for this.”_

 _“Thanks for saving me. Twice.”_ Siobhan smiled back and had to walk a little bit closer to Sara to pass a street lantern. When she got closer, their hands touched slightly and a deep red blush for some reason crawled up the brunette’s neck. 

_“Twice? I’m pretty sure there was only one attempted robbery today.”_ She chuckled and felt a soft red blush form on her cheeks when she almost held hands with the woman of her dreams. 

Siobhan looked into her eyes. _“Well yeah, but you also saved my job with that English fella. Almost punched him myself.”_ She chuckled and kept walking next to Sara, as close as she could without brushing her arm against the blonde’s. 

Sara started laughing. _“You? You almost punched someone? That’s gold!”_ She kept walking until she saw a pizzeria a few buildings away. _“Look, we’re almost there.”_

 _“Good. I’m starving.”_ The brunette smiled and walked to the building. She opened the door for Sara with a smile. _“After you.”_

 _“Thank you.”_ The blonde got in and pulled Siobhan inside by her hand. _“Come on. Let’s go find a table.”_ She looked around and found an empty booth. _“How about that one?”_

Siobhan nodded and took Sara to the booth. She sat down and took the menu. _“What would you like?”_ She looked up from the card and smiled at the blonde next to her.

 _“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”_ Sara smiled back and laid her hands on the table.

Siobhan looked at the hand when it hit the table and smiled at the woman. _“How do you feel about pineapple on pizza?”_

Sara chuckled. _“I like it. Do you want to order? I’ll pay.”_ She put her hand up to call a waiter and watched someone walk over. _“Tell him.”_

**_Twenty-five minutes later_ **

After having eaten an entire pizza, the two women had gotten back to the streets and were walking home. The sun was setting, which gave the sky and the streets a romantic orange colour. The last bits of warmth of the sun were leaving the concrete jungle so many people called home and a soft breeze floated through the trees to make a whooshing sound with the leaves falling on the ground. 

Sara was walking really close to Siobhan, almost close enough to take her hand and hold it like she so badly wanted to. She looked over to the brunette and smiled widely without saying a word.

 _“What?”_ Siobhan blushed a bit and smiled. _“Is something wrong?”_

Sara smiled even more. _“No, not at all. I’m just lucky to be on a date with you. And I’m happy you said yes. Eventually, at least.”_

Siobhan blushed even more and took her hand. _“How’s that?”_ She intertwined their fingers and rubbed Sara’s hand with her thumb. 

The blonde felt a red blush crawling up her neck and intertwined her fingers with Siobhan’s. When she felt the soft rub of the brunette’s thumb, the blush in her neck moved to her cheeks and she walked closer to the woman. _“That’s fantastic.”_

 _“Should’ve done it earlier. This is my place._ ” She looked up at the apartment building they were taking a halt at. _“I really liked today. All of today. From you asking me out all the way through this exact moment.”_ She smiled. 

Sara frowned when they stopped walking but that frown soon turned into a smile when Siobhan started talking again. _“I feel like this was one of the best days in my life so far. Do you want to go out with me again?”_

Siobhan leaned in. _“How about you guess?”_ She softly rested her hand on Sara’s cheek and got so close she could barely see anything. After closing her eyes, the brunette closed the tiny gap between them and allowed their lips to touch. The kiss that followed felt like five magnificent years but only lasted four seconds in reality. 

_“Wow.”_ Sara opened her eyes as soon as Siobhan’s lips were no longer on hers. _“That was amazing.”_ She smiled widely. _“I’ll pick you up at eight tomorrow?”_

Siobhan nodded and chuckled. _“I’d like that. Goodnight, Sara.”_ She smiled widely and walked in after a last wave at the door.


End file.
